


Where His Heart Lies

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, Sex, do not read if uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Contains spoiler from latest chapter. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!!!Tsukuyo discovers Shinsuke's body





	Where His Heart Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own gintama  
> I'm a terrible writer so thanks if you manage to get through this lol

After hurling Lake Toya next to Otae’s head, Shinsuke dragged his injured body to where Utsuro would reawaken. Utsuro opened his eyes and the subject tube he was in exploded. He grabbed the outfit from one the underlings that was standing in front of the tube. Shinsuke stared unfazed.

“There will be no end to this. All you humans and your foolish efforts are a complete waste.”

“This ends right now for good.”

“What foolish human you are.” Utsuro put his hands to his head. “Ugh! No!” He was shaking then all of a sudden said, “Takasugi…” His conscious was fighting between Utsuro and Shouyou. Those familiar green eyes that Shinsuke looked up to as a kid were staring right back at him.

“Sensei…” Shouyou was looking at him with a sad expression. “Please don’t look at me that way…” Shouyou was turning his back on him. “Sensei, wait!” Shinsuke tried walking forward but fell to his knees.  _ Move...Move dammit!  _

 

.

 

Tsukuyo advanced onwards. An injury to her thigh wasn’t going to hold her back. She ran towards the site of explosion. There she saw Shinsuke on his knees and a figure walking away from him. “Oi it’s dangerous!” The place was falling apart from the explosion. She quickly ran next to Shinsuke’s side.

“Don’t come near me,” his voice ragged.

“Yer badly injured. We needa get ya outta here.”

“Leave me alone!” He was about to lift up his sword but Tsukuyo was quick to slap it out of his hand. He was surprised at her quick action.

“What use will ya have dyin’ here?! What about people who’ll miss ya?!”

“I need to put an end to everything...I’m not someone who’ll be missed.” Blood continued spilling out of his body. Tsukuyo ripped the sleeve of her kimono and turned it into a makeshift bandage.  _ Why aren’t you leaving me?  _ She put his arm around her neck and helped him up.

“We’re gonna get outta here. Don’t ya dare die here. Live.”

“Please...help him.” It was a faint voice but Tsukuyo heard Shouyou before he disappeared.

The area around them started collapsing at a faster pace. The last thing Shinsuke saw was her helping him out of the area. His eye started to close. “Oi, oi! Ya better be sleepin!” was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

“Sama…”

He heard someone’s muffled voice.

“Shin…...sama….”

His eye slowly opened. 

“SHINSUKE-SAMA!” Matako was next to him.

_ Where am I?  _ He tried moving but he couldn’t.

“Don’t try to move. The doctor said you can’t move much right now,” there were tears in her eyes.

_ Ah Bansai is so going to kill me.  _ “Wh-” his throat was dry. “Where am I?” he managed to say.

“We’re at a hospital right now. You’re receiving the best treatment. I’ve been looking all over for you!” Matako kept talking as he looked around the room to his best ability. He saw a vase with white daisies in it. Matako noticed he was looking at the flowers. “The woman who saved you brought these in. She said to get well soon.”

He vaguely remembered her blonde hair and her voice. All he could clearly remember was her taking him out and telling him to live. He was curious what happened to Utsuro/Shouyou and also wanted to meet the woman that saved his life. Within a couple of weeks he was in good enough condition to be released. He was certain he was going to die but he was saved and given another chance at life. First order of business he decided to find Gintoki. Matako had caught him up on the events that had happened. Everything with Utsuro came to an end and Edo was slowly trying to rebuild itself. He rang the bell of the still damaged apartment. The door slid open and he saw the silver haired samurai’s head.

“Takasugi? You were alive? I was certain you were dead.” He lazily walked back into the apartment with Shinsuke following him.

“Hmph as if I’d die that easily.” He sat down on the couch. “What happened?”

“Stuff.” Gintoki was being annoyingly vague. “What matters is that it’s over for good. U-, no, sensei told me to tell you that you should live your own life now. He apologized and thanked you for being his student.”

It was really over. Shinsuke could finally got a proper closure to that chapter of his life.  _ Thank you for being my sensei.  _ He remembered the second question he wanted to ask Gintoki. “Also this.” He showed Gintoki Tsukuyo’s sleeve that she had ripped off. “Where does this woman live?”

“Why should I tell you?” Gintoki stuck his tongue out. He was ticking Shinsuke off. “How do you have that anyways?”

“She saved my life.”

Gintoki narrowed his eyes at Shinsuke. He had met up with everyone but Tsukuyo. She hadn’t come to see him even though it had been weeks since Utsuro was finally defeated. “Not telling. You go figure it out. I’m just going to go back to sleep.” He walked into his room and shut the door after him.

“Tch.” As soon as Shinsuke left the apartment he bumped into Kagura. “You. You must know where this woman is.” He showed her the sleeve and Kagura told him where Tsukuyo resides. He was walking down the streets of Yoshiwara. It had been a while since he was last here. Things were certainly a lot more different. The familiar maple leaf patterned kimono caught his eye. He walked through the crowd to reach her. “Excuse me.”

She let out a puff of smoke from her kiseru. “I see yer doin’ better.”

He got straight to the point, “I would like to ask for some of your time tonight.”

“My time? I don’t do that kinda thi-”

“She’ll be glad to!” Hinowa happily chirped from behind.

“Hinowa!”

“We’ll have a room prepared to you by eight o’clock at night. I will escort you to the room so see you then” she waved him off.

“Hinowa! Why did ya go ‘n do that?!” Tsukuyo was blushing.

Hinowa giggled, “You saved his life, correct? He just wants to thank you or something. It doesn’t hurt to meet him. Plus he’s quite handsome.” Hinowa winked.

“His looks have nothin’ ta do with anythin’!”

“Hehe. Yes, yes. Now let’s get you ready~ You have to treat him really nicely. He is the one that tried to put an end to this war once and for all.”

Night time arrived and Shinsuke was being escorted to the room by Hinowa. “Thank you for all your efforts. I heard from Tsukuyo what you were trying to accomplish.”

“I didn’t do much.”

_ Hoho humble I see.  _ She stopped in front of the room Tsukuyo was waiting in. “Here you go. Please enjoy your stay!” She quickly walked out of his sight.

Shinsuke slid the door open. He saw Tsukuyo in a lavender kimono with a beautiful yellow flower pattern on it. She had a flower clip pinned to her hair.

“W-Welcome.” Even though this was her second time doing this, she still felt awkward about it.

Shinsuke could tell she doesn’t do this kind of thing. From what he found out, he knew she was the leader of the Hyakka and the strongest warrior who protected the women of this town.

“Please follow me.” She lead him outside through the back door. They walked into a garden. There was a beautiful cherry blossom planted in the garden. The cherry blossom was planted in honor of Suzuran. There was a mat laid out under the tree with a small table on top of it. There were cups, drinks, and little bit of food set out. She seated him then sat down at a distance. She poured liquor into his cup.

“Thank you. Actually, I came here today because I wanted to thank you.”

“I also would like ta thank ya. Ya were tryin’ ta put an end ta everythin’ even in that state. How are ya feelin’?” As she was talking, Shinsuke noticed a petal land on her bangs. He slowly reached his hand towards it. Tsukuyo’s face started heating up.  _ W-What is he doin’?! _ She quickly turned her head and chugged down the cup of sake.  ***Hic***

“I’m sorry for suddenly reaching out. It’s just that there was a petal that fell onto your hair.” She quickly jerked her head back at him. Her face was extremely red and she kept on hiccuping. “Are you alright?” He was going to go on one hell of a ride.

“AHAHAHAHA. Let me just show ya my thanks.” She slid down the kimono off one shoulder. Shinsuke’s eye widened and he blushed. He had found her beautiful from the moment he saw her but this was going in a completely different direction. He quickly put the kimono back up her shoulder. “Oi~ Take off yer clothin’ too!” She tore his kimono apart, exposing his hard chest even more.

“She’s so drunk. Only after a sip too,” he said under his breath. He carried Tsukuyo back into the room and put her on the futon. She passed out as quickly as she got drunk. He put a blanket over her and examined her sleeping face. “She’s beautiful alright. Quite cute when she gets drunk also. Heavenly tayuu was it? What a fitting title. She’s heavenly alright.” Shinsuke was always popular with the females but none of them caught his heart. Tsukuyo was making her way inside his heart. He finally got the petal out of her hair.

Many hours later Tsukuyo opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She slowly sat up and looked around. She saw Shinsuke laying down next to her asleep or so she thought. “Awake are we?” Tsukuyo blushed. He sat up with his exposed chest. She remembered she was the one who did that to him. She was so embarrassed she wanted to hide under the covers.

“I’m sorry.” She bowed her head.

“Don’t be. It’s my first time seeing someone who can’t handle alcohol. You were...cute” he looked away with flushed cheeks.

_ C-Cute?!  _ No one had ever called her drunken rampage cute before. Her cheeks grew hotter.

“I,” they both said at the same time.

“Oh please go first,” Shinsuke said.

“No no, please ya go first,” Tsukuyo insisted.

He looked back into her beautiful purple eyes. “I wanted to thank you. Thank you for giving me a second chance at life. I...actually didn’t want to die. I wanted to live more. Live for the people that are no longer by my side. You’ve saved me and encouraged me.”

She smiled at him causing his heart rate to increase greatly. “I’m glad ya realized it. I’m sure there are people who’d miss ya if ya were ta be gone.”

“Would you?” without thought the question came out of his mouth.

“I’d miss tha person who was riskin’ his life ta end everythin’.” 

Her response felt like a big warm hug. They were looking into each other’s eyes. For some reason there was this fluttering sensations in their hearts. Just by looking at each other they felt butterflies in their stomach. Something about each other captivated them. Their faces slowly drew closer to each other like they were in some kind of trance. Their lips touched. What started off as sweet little kisses turned fiery with passion. His hands started feeling her up and down her sides, sending a shiver down her spine. He pushed her onto the futon and undid her obi. Tossing it to the side, the kimono fell apart exposing a little bit of her black lacy bra and matching underwear. She took the rest of his kimono off of him leaving him to be down to his boxers. He was wearing purple boxers with yellow butterflies on them. There was a tent in his boxers she took note of. He completely removed her kimono from her body also. Her well figured body turned him on even more.  _ She’s so damn sexy. _

They were both virgins and weren’t the type to sleep with just anyone but they could feel some type of connection with each other. He kissed her shoulders and slowly worked his way to her neck. He sucked and bit down on her skin leaving love marks all over the place. He undid her bra, freeing them from being bound. He roughly grabbed her breasts and played with her rosy pink nipples. He finger tapped them at extreme speed to try to make them swell up more.

“Ah, ah!” she was sensitive at her breasts. She felt herself getting wet with excitement.

He brought a nipple to his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. He sucked, flicked, and nibbled, throwing her in a frenzy. He made sure to give the other nipple the same amount of love and slithered down to her inner thighs with kisses. He lightly massaged her inner thighs causing her to get wetter. He left marks all over her inner thighs. He grabbed a part of her underwear and took it off her with his mouth. He wasted no time putting his finger on her entrance. He lightly tapped her entrance and felt her wetness on his finger. He slid his wet finger up to her clitoris and pressed his finger on it.

“Ah, AH!” She whimpered under his touch. He played with her clitoris trying to stimulate her more. He brought his mouth to her entrance and inserted his tongue inside of her. He was now messing her up in the inside and outside. Her hands grasped onto his hair as he was drinking her up and playing around with her clitoris. “I’m, I’m!” She gasped and her body convulsed as she came. Her hips kept thrusting at his mouth to make sure he was getting every last drop of her. He made sure to drink her to the very last drop. He licked his lips and put his head back up. “My turn.” She pushed Shinsuke down onto the futon and got on top of him. She slowly took the boxers off him and his dick bounced free.  _ His dick is so big. I’m afraid it might not fit. _ She licked her lips and put her mouth on the tip. 

“Nngh!” he gruntled. She sucked and swirled her tongue around the tip making him lose patience by the second. She carefully wrapped her hand around his dick and moved it up and down. “Stop” he sharply inhaled. “I want to be inside of you and feel you.” She took her mouth off the tip and brought her entrance to his tip. She got his tip wet and moved it up and down her slit before she fully inserted his dick in.

“Ah, ah!” She put the tip inside her entrance and slowly brought herself down. “AH!” she cried out once she fit all of his dick inside of her.

“You’re so tight.” He loved the feeling of her walls snuggly hugging his dick.

There was a bit of pain since she’s never had sex before so she let herself get adjusted to his size. She felt his dick throbbing inside of her. There was an ache of wanting to move. She moved up and slammed back down his dick for the very first time. “Ah!” they both moaned. Her breasts springed everytime she moved up and down his dick.

“Wait!” Tsukuyo stopped moving. Shinsuke sat up and got her off his dick. He repositioned her so her back was towards him. He guided her back onto his dick.

“Ah~ Ah, ah, ah~” He was fully inside of her again. He grabbed her by the breasts and lied back down bringing her down with him. He moved his hands to her inner thighs. He grabbed them, lifted them up and spread her legs apart as much as he could within her comfort. Tsukuyo was embarrassed because she could see his dick was inside of her. He started thrusting inside of her. “Ah, ah, ah!” She couldn’t help but moan. She peeped down and saw his dick moving in and out of her at a steady pace. It turned her on even more seeing him move inside of her, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of it. Her insides clenched onto him tighter. She could feel herself about to come again.

“Ah! Ah! What’s your name?!” Shinsuke growled into her ear.

“Ah, ah, ah! Tsukuyo! Ah! Yers?!” she moaned.

“Tak-ah, Takasugi Shinsuke, ah!” He freed one hand and brought it back to her clitoris. He pressed this thumb onto it and rubbed it around in a circular motion. He started thrusting into her faster and harder.

“AH! AH!” His actions were sending her body into a state of euphoria. “T-Touch my breasts!” He moved his hand up to her breasts and teased them. He got a nipple in between his fingers and lightly tugged on it. “AH, AH, AH! SHINSUKE AH!”

“Tsukuyo, AH!” He knew he was about to come also. He felt his dick twitching and growing inside of her. Tsukuyo turned her head and they leaned in for a deep kiss. She slipped his tongue into his mouth. “AH!” he moaned into her mouth as he released himself inside of her. He coated her insides with his cum.

“AH, AH!” she kept thrusting her hips as she also came. Her fluids mixing with his. After coming off their high he slowly withdrew himself from her. She mewled at the loss of his dick. She got off him and lied down next to him. He put his arm around her waist and drew her to him. He kissed her on the forehead and looked her in the eyes.

“I hope this wasn’t a one time thing,” he said with a small smile. He hoped she wouldn’t reject him. This is the first time he had strong feelings for a woman.

She smiled at him. “It won’t be.” She buried her head into the crook of his neck. He ran his long fingers through her beautiful blonde hair. She wrapped her arm around him. “I know how it feels,” she whispered. Shinsuke knew what she was referring to and tears started swelling up in his eye. For so long he just wanted someone to understand him and his pain of losing his sensei. He hid his face in her hair and shed a tear. She gently pet his head. “It’s alright. I’m here fer ya.”

After being comforted he was curious about her story. They spent the night talking about the day they met their senseis to their lives up until this point. They discovered a lot about each other and felt deeper emotions. Something more than just like or a crush. A connection so raw and powerful, they were already certain they wanted to be with each other.

He caressed the scar on her cheek, “I know how important this place is to you but I wish to whisk you away one day when you’re ready to leave. Will you allow me to take you away?”

She giggled. “Since it’s ya, I’m sure that day will come much faster.”

That day did indeed come. Everyone of Yoshiwara thanked Tsukuyo for her services for all those years. They were sad she wouldn’t be in town anymore but were far more happier that she was going to marry an amazing man. Matako was sad at the news but came to the conclusion Shinsuke's happiness mattered much more to her. She congratulated them along with all the other people around them. The newlywed couple spent the first couple years of their married life enjoying life to its fullest and traveling everywhere. Eventually they settled down in a rural area where they taught orphans. Their family grew by 5 more members. They were blessed with two beautiful daughters and two beautiful sons and adopted a dog. They lived a happy life together hand in hand until the day they closed their eyes for eternity.

 

.

 

_ "Sensei, senpai. I’ve gotten a second chance at life thanks to Tsukuyo. We’ve had an extremely happy life together and I couldn’t ask for a better life. I’m now spending all eternity with the woman I love." _

 

_ "Takasugi, we’re happy that you’ve lived a happy life. May you two be happy forever." _


End file.
